It's only a school night
by nish0
Summary: What happens after Rangiku sneaks in to Byakuya's school one afternoon after class? Will she ever be able to tell him how she feels about him, her best friend? Maybe she won't have to. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**It's only a school night. Chapter 1**

_I wonder what he's doing_. Rangiku thought to herself while approaching the school he now goes to. She looked at the buildings and their windows looking down the street.

She stopped facing the closed gate and bit her lips. It's almost time for the end of the day. She didn't know why she ended up here on her early day off from school. She should've just gone home.

She was worried about him. She still is. Hisana left the country only few days ago and she bets Byakuya is all alone, sulking all by himself, unable to express his feelings. Just like he always does. The only reason she knew that Hisana was gone, was because she called her to say goodbye. She exhales loudly in frustration.

He's always cool, solemn, uninterested and brisk, as if nothing ever matters to him. But that's what he is normally. And when he didn't even mention Hisana's departure on the phone, it made her worried. Maybe he's trying too hard to be strong. Hisana was his first girlfriend after all. She frowned at thinking that he might be hurting inside. She imagined him sitting next to an empty desk in an empty room with Hisana's name written on it, sighing in secret.

She was thinking about coming to see him for a while now, but he lives so far away. She never has the time, and somehow it never happens after school, cheerleading practice, netball practice, swimming practice, shopping and everything else. Although he never forgets to call her every few weeks and she loves her chances of blabbering on about anything and everything. A silent, understanding listener like him is hard to find. But that's not the only reason she loves him.

All that later. Right now, she's here, an hour out of her way, standing in front of this posh school full of rich kids, absolutely unsure of what to do. She could trying knocking.

Surely, they are not going to let her in if she tried to simply walk in.

It's almost the end of the day, the bell might go off any minute. She needs to hurry before she misses him.

Her past experience of wagging school has taught her many lessons. Taking her blazer off and shoving it down the bag pack, she threw her it over her shoulder and started climbing the gate. White shirts are easy to blend in in crowds.

Now where would third year classes be? She wondered around the empty corridor, the classes are still in progress. She found a map on the wall and remembered he once mentioned that his class was on the top floor of the south building. Which way is south again? He never mentioned a room or a building number.

She bit her lips and rushed through the corridors.

The bell rang. And in an instant waves of students in all shapes and sizes flooded the corridor.

She walked upstream. She pushed and shoved and made her way through while panicking that he might leave too. She might not get to see him after travelling an hour on the train. But that's not why she needs to see him. She needs to hurry before he leaves.

She squeezed and ducked and wormed her way through the wave of students and finally arrived at the large opening leading to the inner field that is at the centre of the huge school. The ground has various sporting facilities around the side and other form of recreational facilities for student in one corner along open spaces allocated for various festivities. Various buildings surround the opening like a great square or a rectangle. And she doesn't know which building he should be in.

"Hey what are you doing here "? An irritated voice pulled her out from her reverie. She turned around. A girl looking very elegant and very irritated in her prestigious uniform is staring at her.

"Do you know where the third year class rooms are?" She asked honestly.

"Why?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"I need to find someone."

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear the bell? The classes are done. They probably won't be there anymore." The girl was beyond irritated. Rangiku needs to swallow this and beg.

"Please tell me which building."

"Building J I think". She said after giving it a little thought. "You're from a different school. How did you get in?"

"That's a question for another day". She ran.

The door to building J seems to be locked from the inside. _Oh no._ She pulled the handle few times.

She looked up to see the open windows. And the flowing curtains. There might still be some people inside.

She walked around towards the back of the building. Three stories. She can't climb that far.

"Oi" she looked to see a young boy looking at her through the window. It's on the ground floor, not too far from where she was standing. She wondered if she could snuck in through one of these open windows.

"What are you doing here? You don't go to this school." The kid smugly retorted eyeing her skirt. She figured he's in first year. Even then he looks too young to be here.

"I'm looking for someone. He's in the top floor and the door's closed".

"The schools done. He has either left or doing his club duties" he boredly looked away.

_Club duties? Does he have any club duties? He probably does. _She sighed in relief, it means he would still be here.

"I don't know if he has any club duties." She bit her lips in confusion and panic. She doesn't want to give up after coming all these day.

"Do you know which room he's in?"

She bit her lips. "No"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're not a crazy stalker, Are you?"

She fumed. "Stalk? Byakuya? He's my best friend."

"Byakuya! Kuchiki?" the boys large green eyes widened a little as he eyeballed her once again. "He's in the school student committee. I think they might be having a meeting now." There was a spark of interest in his eyes. How does he know Byakuya?

She frowned. "Where do they have their meeting?"

"Usually in random rooms, each time. You need to be a member to know".

"Can you find out?"

"I can. Not that I would though." He turned away smugly. It irritated her but she hid it.

"Pretty please?" she pouted and conjured her puppy face. It always works on boys. Although this one looks too young to know anything about girls.

"Well if you do something for me, I might reconsider." He leaned forward through the window, smirking evilly.

"What do you want?" she stepped forward.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" he can't be more than 12, this boy. She was surprised first then frowns.

"Yes. I need to show the people in my class that do have a hot girlfriend, and I'm not making things up."

She laughed at that. _Oh okay!_

"But you are."

He snapped. "Do want to know where Kuchiki is or not?"

She sighed. "Fine. What do I have to do? "

He grinned then turned towards the inside of the classroom. "Oi guys. My girlfriend is here. She snuck in to see me."

And in an instant a number of eager looking boys and girls crowded on the window. "Wow Toshiro I can't believe you really do have a hot girlfriend. You weren't making it up? Even if she's a bit too old for you".

"Oi! I'm not old" she fumed.

"She's is also from a public school. Bet she's not very smart either." She heard the kids snicker at him. She watched his face darkening.

She clenched her fist and stepped towards the window. Than standing on the flower bed she reached and grabbed the Toshiro's head and pulled him into an open mouth kiss.

Everyone froze in shock. After a minute of very long kiss she let go of him and looked at everyone else. Her eyes dancing in humour. Now who's old and dumb? Someone whistled.

Toshiro looked disorientated. This must've been his first kiss. She kind of felt sorry for him but not really. She made his day, and she knows he'll remember this for a very long time.

"Now Toshiro, my darling. Can you please find out for me where the school committee meeting is?" She was still holding onto his head.

He shook his head affirmatively, clearly still finding his balance.

5 mins later she was running through the field toward the opposite side. The flight of stairs took a whole lot of stamina. She huffed and puffed and almost broke opened the door.

A room full of boys and girls looked at her wide eyed.

"Byakuya?" She managed to say in between her heavy breathing. Her eyes roamed the room, he's not there.

"He's not here today. He has an exam tomorrow so he said he'd be studying." A moment later one of the stunned girl spoke.

"Where…" She was still panting.

"I don't know". The girl tuned towards other members.

_Maybe he's gone home. _She slouched in disappointment.

"I saw Kuchiki kun in his class room before I left." A girl spoke up. She turned to look at her.

"Building J. Room 3c." She gave the girl a look of gratitude before turning around.

She ran again.

"Toshiro kun. Can you please let me through?" She was back again, panting.

His smart mouth was nowhere to be found as he blushed scarlet and somehow managed to unlock the main door for her. She snuck inside the building. She ran the corridors and climbed the stairs, few of them at a time.

_Please be there, please be there._

Bang.

The door to the Room 3C banged opened and Byakuya jumped up from his books and looked at the huffing Rangiku at the door.

His grey eyes were as wide as they can go. "Rangiku?" he exclaimed loudly.

She was clutching the wall and panting.

"Byakuya…" pant pant pant. "I'm…so glad…" she fell on the floor on her knees and she continued hyperventilating with her hands on the floor to support her weight.

Byakuya jumped and ran towards her. "Rangiku." His eyes were wide with concern, surprise and worry.

"…water…" She managed to say. He quickly grabbed his water bottle and handed to her. She gulped it down her mouth and it spilled all over her face and shirt.

"Rangiku? What happened?" he felt horrified thinking something bad must've happened, his hand was on her shoulder.

His touch calmed her down. It's been a year, no, more than a year since she has seen him last. She was so happy, she could cry.

"Thank … god… you're okay Byakuya." Suddenly she covered her face in her palms and burst into tears.

_I missed you, _she wanted to scream. Yet only tears came out of her.

...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Byakuya was stunned. He wasn't sure what to do so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Rangiku… what happened?" he kept his voice calm as he usually does.

She calmed down after a few minutes and started giggling nervously. "God! Look at me. So silly." She leaned back after wiping the tears off.

"Is everything okay?" he pulled her by her wrist to her feet.

"Yes yes." She stood up and brushed her skirt straight. He watched her carefully before pulling a chair out for her.

He was finishing up his essay in the quiet empty class room when she barged in.

"Rangiku. Why are you here?" he pulled his chair in front of her to face her, leaning forward to see if he could read anything on her face.

"Umm… for you?" she smiled a wet smile through her wet face.

"For me?" Byakuya was as clueless as they can get.

"Yes. I didn't want you to go through all that by yourself Byakuya."

He's confused. "Go through what?"

"You know… break up… with Hisana." She looked around the classroom. "I thought you'd be sitting by yourself hugging an empty chair with Hisana's name on it… unable to express your feelings to anyone else. So I had to be here for you."

He silently stared at her face for a good 30 seconds before he hid what looked like a very amused smile or a grin, or even a giggle, under his hand and hair.

She could see his body vibrating in the force of his silent laughter. She was surprised. "You're laughing?"

"Geez Rangiku I thought someone died." He finally looked at her with his grey eyes full of sparkle. "Have a look at that face of yours… "

She almost growled. "But, break ups feel worse than death itself. Especially the first one." She's started getting angry. It made him purse his lips tight as if to hide another silent fit of snicker.

He's Byakuya. He can't brush his feelings for his ex-girlfriend away like it doesn't matter. He's not like other loser guys. What's wrong with him?

"Rangiku. We broke up long time ago." He grabbed her shoulder firmly, suppressing his amusement. "And you didn't need to break into my school to see me hug an imaginary chair. Because I won't… don't do that"

"imagina…. You broke up _long time_ ago?" she is now infuriated. "Why the hell did you not tell me? I'm your best friend."

"Is that what best friends do? Break into schools after a break up?" he raised eye eyebrows condescendingly.

"Byakuya." She yelled. " I was … I was so worried about you… and you didn't even bother to tell me you broke up with Hisana… and after everything I did to hook you guys up."

"Rangiku. Did you think I would end up marrying her or something?" he looked down at her, his eyes were serious.

"Well… not really."

Byakuya! Married to Hisana! She's not sure whether she would like something like that. She looked away. "But you were hurting and you never even bothered to tell me. I'm hurt Byakuya. Best friends tell each other when they are hurting."

He took in a deep breath. "Rangiku. I would tell you if I was really hurt. Don't I always call you like a good little best friend? If something serious happens I always tell you."

"Breaking up with your first love isn't '_something serious'_?"

He sighed again. "Rangiku. It wasn't that much of a big deal. We both knew we weren't… right for each other. So we mutually broke it off." He ran his fingers through his silky smooth hair. "And who told you she's my first love?"

Byakuya isn't with Hisana anymore. Something inside her was happy. He's single again. But... is he? Too soon to ask.

Hang on a minute! _Not_ his first love?

"Not your first love?" she was stunned. "What the hell do you mean by that? You didn't love her? You were perfect for each other."

He stood up and approached the desk he was sitting. He started packing up his books. "Just because someone is perfect for another, doesn't mean they are perfect together."

She stared at him. Since when does he know all that about love and relationships? Before he met Rangiku, he was a recluse with not even a single friend. And only because of her, he has…had a girlfriend.

"How's… Ichimaru?" he hesitantly asked while packing his bag.

She felt the atmosphere turning cold all of a sudden. She knows how much he hates Ichimaru Gin, her ex-boyfriend.

"Good I guess… I see him around sometimes… here and there."

He didn't respond instantly but silently packed his notebook and pen. "I saw you with him at the central mall a while ago."

"The mall?" she thought for a second. "Last time I saw him was few months ago. I bumped on to him by accident… wait, you saw me… why didn't you say something?"

"Well. I didn't want to interrupt." He threw his bag over his shoulder. "I figured you needed the privacy."

She frowned. "Well I don't need any privacy with him. It's not like I still like him or anything."

"Oh? I remember a time when you were constantly going on and on about how much you loved him. My shoulder still remembers being wet and itchy from all the crying you did." He remembers all the whinging he put up with during their first year of high school together.

She brushed him off. "He was a bastard Byakuya. I don't love him anymore. I've moved on."

"You knew that before. But that didn't stop you from filling my ears with your lamentation."

"lament… Jesus! Byakuya." She was annoyed now. "I really don't want to talk about Gin right now."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "How do you do that? Stop loving someone?"

She watched his face. Who is this first love he was talking about?

"It's easy. Find someone else to fall in love with." she grinned.

Her stomach twisted as his intense gaze rested on her. She quickly looked away.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled a number.

"Rukia. Can you go home with your friend or something... yes…? I kind of need to go somewhere… no, I don't plan to…. Ok… ja" he hung up and looked at her.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."

She sighed and frowned. She wanted to spend more time with him. It's been such a long time. She stood up nevertheless.

She climbed into his car, on the passenger seat and he slowly pulled out of the school student parking.

It was a silent drive for a while. She liked the feel of having him near her. It feels natural, like everything in this world is as it should be. She turned and studied his solemn face.

"Umm… Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is this first love you were talking about?"

The car suddenly jerked a little, but he quickly had it under control. She gasped in fright.

"No one." His voice is as cold as always.

"You won't tell me?"

He sat there quietly. "Who is this '_someone else' _you fell in love with to get over Ichimaru?"

She felt her heart sped along with the car. If only she knew this would happen she would've never in million years, made Byakuya ask Hisana out. But it's too late. You only realised what you want when it leaves you.

"No one."

"Copycat."

She grinned. It's been such a long time they hung out together. They haven't seen each other since the first year of high school when he was still in the same school as her.

The first year of high school at Karakura high, Rangiku was made to take extra study load and Byakuya was her tutor. They spent a lot of time after school, it was fun.

That's how it all started.

And she now has her head and heart locked in a twist. She sighed sitting at the passenger seat.

**… **

**Note: So, Min driving age is 18 in Japan. Just go with this. We can drive at the age of 16 down here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Rangiku tilted her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind on her face with the window all the way down. Next to her Byakuya drove carefully through the rush hour traffic, which isn't moving really fast.

He called. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head towards him without lifting it off from the headrest. "Just resting my eyes for a bit. I walked a lot today."

He studied her face with a frown.

"You know, the bus to the station then train then walk to your school. Apparently the buses only run once an hour around here. You rich kids don't need any of that shitty public transports do you." She grinned at him.

His face is still unreadable. "You could've just called me."

"And tell you what? Byakuya, I know you're heartbroken but could you forget about all your pain and come and pick me up so that I can be a good friend and save you from you sadness?" she narrowed her eyes. "What kind of a saviour asks the savee for a lift?"

His lips curled up a little. "You still haven't changed even a little. Always doing things in a whim."

"Hey at least I made an effort to come and see you."

He looked at her sideways. His eyes full of amusement.

She sat quietly for a moment then turned to look at him. "Well… I wasn't really planning to come". She looked away uncertainly, "I was just thinking about your call yesterday and how you sounded so sad. Well, I guess you always sound like that, but I was a little concerned for you since Hisana's call about leaving Japan the other day, and I took the train without thinking. Then when I got there I kept picturing your sad face and an empty chair with Hisana's name written on it. And I really wanted to give you a hug."

"For a smart girl like you, you sure don't think much." He kept his face straight. "And I don't think I got that hug from you yet."

And she blushed awkwardly.

She doesn't understand him. And at the same time he never fails to surprise her. Just like when he punched Gin on the face. If he wasn't there she would've made an idiot of herself in front of everyone by bursting into tears in the middle of a busy mall. Byakuya stood up for her when she was about to break and was there for her when she was picking up the pieces by bawling her eyes out on his shoulder. That was probably that exact moment she realised her feelings for him.

Of course, it didn't help that he suddenly became so gorgeous.

Why didn't she stop herself from orchestrating his relationship with Hisana? She thought running away from those feeling would help her forget them. It didn't. It just got worse. Especially after he left. She sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" he asked. She was startled and blushed a little more. He didn't notice any of that, his eyes were on the road.

"Nothing. It's been such a long time since we last hung out."

He changed the lane and softly spoke, "I'm glad you're here, even if you had to break into my school."

"I would do anything for my friends." she grinned.

"That sounds dangerous." his eyebrows raise.

She giggled. "I even kissed a kid to get inside the building J today."

The car jerked again and she startled.

"Kiss?" Byakuya's voice was as impassive as ever.

"Yep." She quickly composed herself and smiled wickedly at him, but his unreadable expression wouldn't change.

"Who was it?"

"Toshiro or something? I think he knew you."

"Toshiro? Hitsugaya?" His eyes widen at first. With a pause he continued, "He's the son of one of my uncle's friends."

She shrugged. "He has that annoyingly smart mouth and smug look. I was glad to have shut him up like that. He was so red." she grinned.

After moment later he spoke, "you shouldn't kiss strange people you don't even know."

She looked at him but his expressions are unreadable. "He was just a kid Byakuya. What's wrong with a little kissing? I bet he'll never in millions years would've managed a first kiss like that one by himself."

"He's only 13 you know."

"Wow. I thought he was just short. Must be really smart."

He drove silently without any words for the next few minutes. She felt his gaze on her every now and then sending weird tingles on her skin.

After a little thought she looked at him again. "I think you're right about the kiss thing. But you know what they say, you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your way to your prince."

His eyes darted towards her and she instantly looked away. His eyes were more intense that she remembered. It was as if he could see right through her skin.

"You're taller." A sudden change on the topic.

She jumped up excitedly. "Yes I know. Isn't that great? Though it does limit my choice of potential boyfriends." She bit her lips thoughtfully.

"Do you have any such potentials in mind?" his concentration was back on the road.

"I… erm… no." she muttered bashfully and quickly stirred the topic away from her. "Byakuya. I thought you really liked Hisana. What really happened?"

"I told you, nothing happened. We broke up a long time ago. It was like a couple of weeks after I started school here."

That means the length of their relationship was 4 weeks, one month. Rangiku was stunned again. "ONE MONTH? You broke up only a month after I finally made you ask her out?"

"Don't yell. I'm only few feet away from you."

"Don't you dare tell me not to yell." she was mad. "I… I tell you EVERYTHING Byakuya. Don't you think I deserve the same treatment?"

He sat there in silence for few seconds. "I'm sorry I never told you about my break up with Hisana…" He paused. She relaxed her shoulders a little at that.

"… and Naomi, Shizuka, Mizore and Yumi." He calmly finished his sentence after that brief pause.

Rangiku stared at his face with her mouth on the floor of the car. What? Something inside her head screamed.

She felt her anger is rising slowly. She wanted to pull his sleek black hair off his handsome head. She stared at the road on front of her, with her fists clenched.

"Ran…" he softly called out. She heard a note of worry in his tone.

"Are you mad?" he asked softly.

"I'm not talking to you." she looked out the window, suppressing her urge to cry in anger, frustration and something else.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. "I didn't want to tell you because none of those girls ever took those relationships seriously."

"Don't blame them." She scowled. "You boys are all same." He thought he saw a pearly white tears at the corner of her eyes. "Using one girl after another… like they don't even matter."

"Ran. I'm nothing like Ichimaru."

She turn her head around and secretly wiped the little teardrop away. She wished the ride was shorter. The traffic isn't making it any easier. She wants to curl up inside her bed and collect those shattered pieces of the picture of an ideal man she saw in him.

"Rangiku" suddenly his hand was on hers. Her whole body shivered. Her initial response was to jerk her hand away, but it stopped as her eyes fell on him. They were as large and as kind as she remembered. And instantly the Byakuya who hugged her goodbye the last day of summer appeared in front of her eyes. She felt like her heart was being pulled out of her chest. She started calming down. Those eyes can instantly make her forget about the turmoils inside of her.

She looked away from his intense stare. It made her feel like her knees incapable of moving.

The car was stationary at a red light.

"Rangiku. The truth is, they asked me out. Once they became bored of me or done with climbing the popularity scale, I was forgotten." He spoke nonchalantly. "I didn't tell you all these because these relationships didn't matter."

She frowned and tried to read his face. "Why did you let them use you?"

He shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with someone who deserves you and someone you actually like?"

He smiled again. "I remember you once said I should be out there, experiencing things."

"I didn't mean serial dating" she scowled, "I meant to leave your books and homework once in a while and play sports or something. It worked didn't it? You made the basketball team and the swim team and how you're popular". She frowned. "And you should've told me about them, even if they were… not important. Now, I feel left out and a failure as a friend. We talk on the phone every few weeks. Was it so hard to just slip in the fact that you were dating someone?"

Byakuya silently sat. "I'm sorry, Rangiku. I would've told you if they meant something."

"You didn't like any of them?"

"I'm not going to say that."

"So you did like them?" she cringed a little inside.

"I did not not like them… but they were never like…" he looked confused. "important enough to… plague our conversations."

He eyes were on her again, reflecting the humour in them, "I'd much rather talk to you about the recent chapters of Bleach or the newest season of Dexter, or the new released movies. Your opinions in these cases are much more insightful than mine."

She blinked and a faint smile almost appeared on her lips. "You've changed so much."

"In a good way I hope." He spoke solemnly. "I wouldn't want you running away from me."

"How can I ever do that" she muttered under her breath inaudibly. Then gave him a stunning smile, "I like the new you. Much more interesting."

He smiled. "Makes you regret not sneaking into my school earlier?"

She giggled. "I would rather you sneaked into mine. I bet you still have the uniform."

"I do actually. And that isn't entirely a bad idea." He seemed pleased.

She giggled.

"You've changed too." She blushed when she realised he was watching her again. "You look a lot more girly with long hair and what's with this constant blushing."

"Bl… blushing…?" she stuttered with her face heating up again. "Hell no. I'm just flushed from walking all afternoon."

"I like your long hair. Suits you well."

And again, that tingling feeling on her skin and fluttering butterflies in her stomach. "Umm… thanks. You look good too."

"Only good?" he raised his eyebrows sardonically, lips curved up into a smirk.

She gasped. "Fishing for compliments, are we? My, Byakuya Kuchiki. What have they done to your sweet ol' humble self at that school of yours?"

"So you do have some compliments for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself just because you've grown a little taller and built some muscles" she looked away irritably, suppressing her urge to stare at him. He smirked and concentrated on driving.

She bit her lips and fished for more information. "So, your girlfriends… Were they…pretty?"

"I suppose."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Do you have their pictures?"

"I might. On my phone."

"Gimme." She instantly jumped up, leaned towards him and shoved her hands down his shirts front pocket. His hand quickly grabbed hers and pulled it towards him.

"You should at least ask before jumping on someone like that" their eyes met with the small distance between them and she blushed furiously. But then she quickly jerked her hand away from him, holding the phone. "Also it's dangerous to distract me when I'm driving. Thank god the traffic is slow." He sounded serious.

"Stop acting like my dad." She sat back down with a triumphant smile on her face. She flicked through the pictures on his phone.

"We're almost at your place." He spoke. "I would need that back very soon."

She glared at him. "Not before you give me the details of each and every single one of your relationships". She suddenly realised something and with her eyes wide open she asked. "Do you have a girlfriend, right now?"

He smirked first and shook his head negatively.

She was relieved in more ways than one.

"Why do you look so happy about that?"

Her heart skipped a bit. "Ha… happy?" she hid her nervousness. "Why would I be happy? If anything, I'm appalled at how heartlessly you are jumping from one girl to another."

"It's more like they are throwing me around between them."

"And you didn't complain?"

"Not really. Girlfriends can be… fun… occasionally." He smirked mischievously.

Her mouth dropped open again. "Good lord! What has happened to you Byakuya?"

"I'm 17 Ran. What do you expect from a high school third year like me?"

"But… but… you're Byakuya. Aloof and careless, and annoyingly smug and arrogant. I can't believe…"

"That girls would line up to date me?" he laughed loudly. "I'm also the star basketball player and top student in my class and not to mention the next heir of Kuchiki Industries."

She was too stun to continued this conversation. Has she created a monster?

"At least I don't go randomly kiss anyone who offers to open a door for me." He retorted.

"No you don't. You just date them." She stuck her tongue out. He smirked again.

He stopped the car in the driveway. She sighed. It was over all too quick.

"I don't see any lights at the house" he spied.

"Everyone is out of the town. Grandma's sister is leaving Japan. My folks and gramps went to visit her interstate."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "You're by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's kinda cool. I can stay up as late as I want."

"Who's cooking for you?"

"Me. Instant noodles are very easy." She smiled.

Byakuya looked thoughtful for a moment. She opened the door and got out. He watched her than turned off the engine and got out himself, throwing his bag behind him. She looked at him questioningly.

"I can hang out for a bit. Let's order pizza." Her eyes widen in surprised then she smiled widely.

He missed watching her honest smile that is so out of this world.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I want cheese pizza with extra cheese" she beamed brightly at him.

He was following her. "You'll get fat."

She snapped. "My metabolism is awesome. I won't get fat."

"You won't say the same thing after a couple of years when you are older. You already look a little heavier than the last I saw you…"

"Oi. Watch it. It's all my womanly curves. Now shut up." She snapped and unlocked the door.

He smirked and stepped inside the familiar surroundings. He used to spend hours after school playing video games with her in middle school and early high school days. It was his only sanctuary where he can be himself.

They went to the same middle school and it took her one whole year to notice him. It was on the day he rudely refused to say sorry to one of her friends who fell on the floor after bumping on to him. She practically started a fight.

And suddenly he was on her radar. And he was in her every class. She realised who was the one student that gets all the A's, answers all the questions directed towards the class and gets all the praises. And for whom that posh black car waits for at the end of the day outside the gate.

It infuriated her how all the teachers loved him. But she realised he was never happy or ever had any friends. And if anyone ever approached him, he would put up the most horrid heart freezing look, they'll never go back.

Then one day she spied a volume of her favourite manga sticking out of his bag. And she persisted on talking to him.

He had never thought anyone would voluntarily come and want to talk to him about video games and manga. Especially not a cheerleader, and the most popular girl in their class.

He soon found he couldn't get her off his back and she loved to talk his ears off about anything and everything during their philosophy class, recess and homeroom. She was always so interested in talking anything and everything. He was surprised that he didn't mind her at all. It was kind of nice. She was an entirely different creature to the kind of people he was used to.

Even after he started playing basketball and grew taller, he only considered her his only friend. The teammates and flocking girls didn't matter much to him. He is always at his most comfortable self around her.

"Oi" she broke him away from his thoughts as her head popped through the door to her room. "Tea?"

"Yes." He nodded and looked through her collection of DVDs and video games scattered around the floor. "Do you ever clean up around here, Ran?"

She shrugged and left.

He found a DVD of an animated movie they used to watch occasionally. A smile played across his face. Memories.

The first time he came to her house was when he dropped her off in his expensive car driven by a chauffeur, on a rainy day. The warmth her family showed him was something he had never experienced at the large mansion he calls home. He lives with his sick grandfather, little sister and his distant uncle and aunt who's taking care of the business and the household after his parent's death. He has never felt a part of a family until he met her folks.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed loudly as her eyes fell on the TV. "We used to love this movie." She quickly set the cups down on the floor in front of them and sat next to him on the floor, leaning back on her bed, leaving a little space in between them.

"Yeah. Even when you were supposed to be studying." He recalled their first year of high school, before he transferred.

She giggled. "You were kind of a strict tutor."

"I was just doing what I can to push you to study harder. Speaking of which, how is it going."

She shrugged.

He pursed his lips together, "Rangiku I've told you before and I'm going to tell you again, please try to study a little harder. It's our final year in high school. And you have the brains, more than most people I know. All you need to do is study a little and you'll easily become an A grade student."

She giggled, reached out and pinched his cheek. "Stop trying to boss me around Byakuya. You've only just arrived here. And you know I don't give a crap about grades."

"Don't I ever" he irritated moved away from her pinching fingers and his gaze turned towards the TV.

She sat in silence for a second. "It's kind of boring."

He looked down at her coldly. "You should understand that a little of this boring hard work now, will get you a lot further in the future…"

"No. I meant… studying without you… it's boring." He looked at her face, his face unreadable. "It was always fun when you're around."

"Then maybe we should take this up again."

"You'd tutor me again?" she was pleasantly surprised. This means she can spend more time with him again. Even if it will be spent studying.

"Yep. For a price." He looked at her mischievously.

"A price?" She grinned. "Well let me know what you want. If it's too expensive I can always borrow from my best friend." she whispered the next sentence. "He is a rich spoiled kid."

"Well I don't think you'd need money for what I have in mind." His eyes were twinkling uncharacteristically.

She raised one eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh… nothing too impossible." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I heard you give them away freely to everyone these days for things like opening a door." That response sent a surge of electricity through her body. She blushed from head to toe.

She couldn't believe what he's just said to her.

He enjoyed every second of that look on her face, then casually gave her a pat on her head. "Learn to take a joke Ran. You were never this easy to catch off guard like this before. Better cut down on kissing random strangers."

"You're more annoying than I remember." She punched him on his arm angrily, still red faced and went back to her cup of tea. "Who would've thought preppy school girls could ruin the perfect Byakuya and turn him into someone so… evil."

"Evil?" his eyebrows were high.

"Yep" she announced sternly, keeping her face straight. He suddenly ruffled up her hair playfully. She couldn't keep up her half-hearted resentment and let out a chuckle. She has missed this kind and gentle Byakuya.

An hour later, Rangiku was giggling with mouth full of biscuits and falling on his shoulder as he suppressed his grin. This movie never fails to crack them up.

"I've missed you Byakuya" she mumbled out in between her bouts of laughter and mouthful of biscuits. She lightly pecked him with her head on his arm sideways and looked up at his face.

He looked at her fondly. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" her stomach did a lurch when their eyes met. A strange urge unsettled her a little. _This is so confusing._

She shook her head awkwardly, maintaining the distance between them she quickly stood up and picked up the empty tea cups.

"I'll help you with cleaning up."

He was about to get up she stopped him. "No. You watch the movie I will be back in a jiff." She ran out the door.

She sped down stairs to the kitchen and dumped at the dishes in the sink. She so desperately wished she could stop feeling so conscious around him. This is getting the best of her.

She feels weird, but happy. She scowled. _Why is everything suddenly so confusing?_

She grabbed the edge of the sink, closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulder.

He's waiting upstairs. She doesn't want to keep him waiting. It has been more than a year since she's last seen him, she can't waste that time running away from him like she's scared of him.

She is still his best friend.

She breathed in and out very slowly. _Relax Rangiku. Relax. Relax. Re… lex_…

"Your shoulder is tense" she jerked away in surprise at his voice next to her ears and hands pressing on her shoulder.

"By… Byakuya… you scared the living daylight out of me…" she rubbed the spot he touched, carefully removing herself from his touch. Her face was scarlet red. Again.

"What are you doing? Hadn't even start on the dishes yet…" He craned down.

Something buzzed somewhere and Rangiku startled. In her skirt pocket was Byakuya's phone. Before she could go for it, he reached down and slipped his hand inside her skirt pocket.

She was speechless, dumbfounded, flabbergasted ...

_Did he just…_

The phone was in his hand in the next second.

Her heart was about to leave her body through her mouth. _Relax Rangiku. Relax. Relax_.

"Rukia… yes… I won't be back for dinner… ok… just order something… did he? Umm…. Okay I'll call him… bye." He puts his phone in his back pocket.

The next moment a piece of cloth that is usually used to wipe the benches was on his face as she threw it at him. "You… pervert!"

"What are you mad about again?" He smirked quizzically.

"Why did you…" she reddened again "... do that?"

"What? I did nothing you didn't do to me before." he spoke with an air of carelessness.

She gritted her teeth, red-faced.

"Hey it's not my fault if you have a mind like gutter and look at things through your dirty smudgy glasses…" he shrugged.

"God! You are the most…. Annoying… "

"Rangiku!" he patted her on her head. "Relax! I'm just pulling your legs. You don't have a dirty mind. Just let me be a little careless for change. You're the only I get to be myself with. " He smiled sweetly.

Her heart melted instantly but she still crossed her arms and sulked. Then sighed as she could tell how much he's enjoying pissing her off just by looking in his eyes.

"You don't have to hang around here. Rukia wants you home?" She changed the topic, open the cupboard and grabbed a pack of chips.

"Why? No room for me here?" he rolled up his sleeves of his shirt and started doing the dishes before she could stop him.

"Oi. You're a guest here."

"Since when? Move, Ran." He pushed her aside and continued.

She bit her lips and moved aside to stared at his back.

She doesn't know whether it is possible for her to just be friends with this boy without wanting more. She grabbed a mouthful chips and chewed them angrily. Why does it have to be him?

_Because he's perfect._

She shook her head. _Confusing thoughts, be gone!_

"But you never do dishes or anything at your home." She reminded him.

"I don't mind doing it here. This feels more like a home to me than where I live. I can't believe it's been a year since I set foot here." he turned and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. _God have mercy. _

Her need and want of him is only increasing by the second. Is there any chance for her with him? After all those girlfriends he just casually brushed off, and a mysterious first love he still wants to move on from? She inwardly scowled in jealousy.

She stood silently for a moment before announcing, "I'm gonna go have a shower."

"Can I have one too after you?" he called from the sink. "I had basketball at PE today."

"Sure. If you want. Do you want something to wear? I'll get some of dad's clothes if you like." He shrugged unsurely.

When she came back she was wearing her shorts and a loose neck top that's showing off her shoulder. Throwing away her wet hair to the side, she found that he was done with the dishes. And not only that, he has also cleaned up all the junks she had lying around the kitchen, packed the garbage and wiped the benches clean.

Her mouth was agape. "Wow. You'd make a damn good wife one day."

"More so than you, clearly. This, is what you do with the kitchen when your folks are out?"

"Jesus!" She snapped, "Mum! Is that you?"

He silently smirked again. She jumped on the countertop and watched him work on drying and the dishes while swinging her legs, munching a pack of chips she took out the cupboard.

After he was done putting all the dishes back he turned around and found her making another mess on the clean counter top.

"Oh young lady. You better not be making another mess here." He suddenly grabbed her by her legs and pulled her, then put her down on her feet after hoisting her up by grabbing her waist like she's a little child. She almost choked on the chips before she could squeak. There was very _very _little distance as they stood facing each other.

She turned red again as he leaned further, still keeping his hands on her waist. She could feel her the proximity making her heart quickening its speed.

With his calm voice warned her, "If you're going to make a mess here, you have to clean it next."

_Too close!_

She quickly pushed him away and stuck her tongue out. "It's my kitchen. I will make as much mess as I want."

Then ran off upstairs with her face as red as the sunset outside. Before disappearing she yelled, "The towels and the clothes are hanging just outside the bathroom."

He smirked and silently walked upstairs after turning the lights off at the kitchen.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

She was lying flat on her back on the carpet of her room with her legs up on her bed, looking at the upside down world, tapping away on her phone when Byakuya's face suddenly popped in front of her.

All she could do was to stop herself from squeaking out in surprise. A drop of water fell from his hair on her face.

"Scaredy cat." He said mockingly as he sat back up, rubbing his hair with the towel. Rangiku puffed irritably, swung her legs back down and sat up straight only to have her breath stuck in her throat.

He has no shirt on.

She averted her eyes. He watched her from under the messy black hair and towel. "You've seen this before… don't act all weird now that I'm hotter…"

"Stop implying that I run around chase boys all day. I'm not that easy." She snapped. "And what do you mean _hotter_? "

His eyes widen. "I didn't mean any of _that_. I was only referring to our summer holidays when we'd spent almost the whole of it at the pool." he smiled, "And are you telling me I'm _not _hotter than the last time you saw me?" he feigned disappointment, "Damn all those hours wasted exercising…"

"Would you please stop this declaration of love for yourself and…" She looked cross. "go put a shirt on."

"You didn't give me one." The towel hung from him neck.

"I did." She scowled, keeping her eyes away from his torso. "It was with the towels and the sweatpants I gave you."

"Nope." he turned towards the TV and resumed his seat next to her. She stood up instantly and stormed towards the bathroom.

When she came back she had a look of guilt on her face. "Sorry, I think it fell off when I was carrying them." she handed him the t-shirt.

"You should stop firing up at everything I say." He reached for her father's too big t-shirt and put it on. "I haven't had this much scolding for the whole of last year."

"I hope I'm making up for it, you spoiled prince." She took her seat next to him. Holding up the phone she asked. "Pizza?"

"Yes please." His lips curled up. "Better a spoiled prince then a door opening frog."

She threw an empty dvd case at his face which he ducked, suppressing a grin.

Then he fished out another movie from her messy pile while she ordered the pizza.

She has just hung up the phone when it buzzed again.

"Nanao! Hey… nothing just ordered a pizza… umm… actually…" she looked at Byakuya sideways, her face flushed slightly, which he noticed. "… no…. it's just Byakuya… yes yes… him…" she placed a hand on the mouthpiece, "Nanao said hi."

He nodded a little at that and asked, "Is she still stalking Kyoraku sensei?"

Rangiku hid a giggle and went back to her conversation. "… No Nanao… fine I will punch him on the face as soon as I hang up… "

His eyes were back on the TV screen, he muted the volume and looked for other things to play with. Who knows how long this conversation will last. On her bed rested her laptop, he grabbed it.

"… of course not, I always take your side… umm no… she's left the country…. "

Byakuya looked at her again realising the conversation was about Hisana and their eyes met. He thought she was going to look away but suddenly their gaze locked and none of them would look away. A moment later a slight smirk played across his lips, she blinked and looked away with an uncomfortable smile. He thought he saw her blush a little.

"… Mmmhmm…. Then?... right… really? … MmmHmm…"

He concentrated on the laptop screen. Randomly looking through her files he found a number of pictures from their time together in middle school and high school. These are old pictures, from Shuhei, who takes photos for the magazine. Some of them had her ex-boyfriend Gin in them, those two were always together until she found him cheating on her with his classmate. He was a senior when she was in her third year middle school. Byakuya clearly remembered the moment she found him dating the girl he was cheating on her with at the mall. Byakuya wanted to beat the guy to a pulp. But one punch on the face was enough. He'll never forget the way she was crying that day.

He frowned a little. Why does she still have these? Maybe his suspicions are right. She's still not completely over him.

It took Rangiku another good few minutes before Nanao let her go. She exhaled loudly.

"That Nanao, always going on about homework's and club duties. Maybe I should've hooked you up with her instead of Hisana. You two would be talking about homework all day to your heart's content."

"I'm not sure she would like that. Mostly because I'm not 40 years old."

She giggled. "Hey, Kyoraku sensei is not that old… I don't think."

"Don't tell me you like him too?"

She rolled her eyes. "My taste is different."

"Oh?" his eyebrows raised as he looked at her in amusement. "What exactly does your taste entail?"

"Nothing." She then leaned towards him. "What are looking at? Stealing my secret stash of anime?"

Her eyes widen as they fell on the screen. Then she moved back and sat down.

He watched her expression. "Do you still like him?"

Her eyes were clouded as they fall on him.

She sighed. "Of course not. How can I possibly like someone who cheated on me then humiliated me like that by throwing that bimbo girlfriend on my face? You were there you remember what happened. Seeing these just reminds me of all that I went through."

His eyes softened a little. "I'll delete these photos then."

"No." she stopped him. "You and everyone is in those photos too. We were all so happy back then" she bit lips.

"Only you were happy Ran. We were just same as always." He smiled. "On a second thought, we'll keep this. I like your happy smiling face."

"You do?" her face brightened a little.

"Of course." He spoke absentmindedly with his eyes still on the screen. "I always want to see you happy."

She was about the say something but the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza." She stood up, looking for her purse.

"Take this." Byakuya threw his wallet at her.

She caught it mid-air and shrugged before walking out of the room.

"An extra-large pizza…" the delivery guy looked at her face and paused. Then took a sharp breath before continuing with a smile, "… with a 2L Coca-Cola, garlic bread and a dessert. The chocolate chip icecream I believe."

"Thank you" She smiled and reached out to grab all the things.

The guy gave her a friendly smile, "how about you take the dessert and the bottle of coke and I'll help you take the rest inside."

She didn't think twice before she let him in. Carrying the icecream and the bottle of coke with her she walked inside the kitchen and stored the icecream away in the freezer.

When she turned around the pizza guy was standing over the counter, smiling at her weirdly. She frowned a little before taking out Byakuya's wallet.

"How much was it again?"

"The total was 26.99." he grinned, looking around the house. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Nah." She couldn't find any change. "I only have 20s and 50s. Do you have any change?"

His grin widened a little. "Don't worry about it. Just give me a 20 and we'll call it even."

She was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Anything for a pretty girl like you."

Her eyebrows raised a little but she smiled nevertheless. She never feels any moral dilemma about getting special treatments from pervs like this.

As she tried to pass the 20 and he grabbed her hand. "Say, if you're by yourself, I don't mind giving you some company."

"I told you I'm not by myself." she scowled and tried to pull her hand back.

"Aw sweetheart, don't be like that. I know there's no one here. I'm just offering you my company. It'll be fun. I'm sure you won't finish that pizza by yourself." He pulled her in and tried to grab her.

"Let me go." She shrieked. "I don't need your company you loser." He scowled and tried to hold her down.

"Stop squirming you wench…" he barked but stopped when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. Rangiku's eyes widen as she saw Byakuya behind the delivery guy.

He was surprised and let go of her instantly. She ran and stood behind the kitchen counter, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I believe she has told you to let her go." His voice was calm and deep, emanating his anger dangerously.

The guy was pissed off. He slapped his hand away from his shoulder and spat out. "Tell your girlfriend to stop throwing herself at me."

"I'm not his girl… "Rangiku was about to protest when suddenly Byakuya turned the guy around by his shoulder and gave him a punch in his gut.

She gasped with shock and her hand shot up to her mouth.

He made a soundless scowl in pain as he held his hands on his stomach and crouched down.

Byakuya turned and picked the 20 from her hand. Then picked the guy up by the back of his shirt collar only to drag him out of the kitchen through to the main door.

She heard the slam of the main door.

He was in the kitchen within seconds. Rangiku was still in shock as he grabbed and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I…um…. Yea…" she was shaky. She clenched his shirt.

"Okay good." He let go of her slowly, then leaned down a little to look into her eyes. "It's fine Ran, you're okay." Then as if nothing happened and picked up the pizza and the bottle of coke. "Let's go upstairs."

With that he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh and bring napkins and glasses for coke". She heard his footsteps going up.

She was still in shock. She tiptoed to the main door and peeked outside. It seems the delivery guy was gone.

She locked the door again.

"What took you so long?" Byakuya spoke without even looking up from the laptop.

"Byakuya."

"What?"

"Thank god you were here." she kneeled down facing him and shivered with her hands clutching each other at her chest. Putting the laptop aside, he looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" she felt his warm hand on her arm, then she jumped and buried her face on his chest. His arm hesitantly wrapped themselves around her lightly and she suddenly wanted to cry. She wanted him to never stop holding her.

But he will. He will leave here after a while and she probably won't see him for another year or so. She suddenly started weeping with her face on his chest.

"Rangiku!" his voice was soft and heavy with worry. "Don't cry silly girl. Nothing happened. I know I should've punch him few more times for touching you..."

"That's not it." her voice was muffled.

"What is it then?"

She looked at him with her eyes wet with tears. "You're going to leave after a while and I'll not see you for another year or so."

He had no idea what to say. So he pulled her into another hug. This time he didn't let her go that quickly.

A moment later Rangiku stirred on his chest and pulled away from him. She wiped the tears off her face.

"Ran" she almost jumped as he placed a hand on her face. "Why are you crying so much today?"

"No… no reason." She pulled back and sat back straight awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry."

"Well you saved me and I can't do anything to repay you other than saying sorry."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Shouldn't you be _thanking _me instead?"

She chuckled a little wiping the rest of the tears off her eyes, "You're right. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." He commanded irritably. "In fact, _I_ am sorrier; on behalf of all the guys because you had to experience that. That pervert needed another couple of punches on his face."

She giggled then. "You can't be sorry for all the crimes men commit just because you're one too."

"Then you can't be sorry either because a pervert was being a pervert." he shook his head. "I can't believe you're staying home alone like this..."

"I'm old enough" she shrugged.

"Not in the head." he poked her on her head.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Firstly you let him inside. Why did you do that? And when he was trying to blame it all on you, the only thing you concentrated on was the fact that he thought you're my girlfriend."

Realising that she reddened. It's true that it was the only part of that sentence registered in her head.

"I mean… you'd rather be accused of throwing yourself to that pervert than be mistaken as my… someone's girlfriend." his eyes were hooded and dark. "You really need to sort out your priorities… "

"Err… um… sorry?" she smiled apologetically.

He looked at her face and let out a soft chuckle.

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now can I start on that pizza? I'm famished."

She smiled. "Let's get started."

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Buzz!

She opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom. She was lying on the carpet with a pillow under her head and the thin blanket she keeps on her bed is covering her. The lights are off and the only thing she could see is the light of her laptop, still lying open on the floor.

Buzz!

She turned and found a phone buzzing on the floor next to her. The clock was displaying the time 9 pm on her wall. How the hell did she fall asleep like that? It was Byakuya who made her lie down after the pizza and the movie.

His exact words were, "_Rest for a bit while I finish this essay." _

She reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Bya… who is this?" She heard a girl's voice.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. And you?"

There was a long silence from the other end. "Rangiku! Wow. Nice to meet you. Heard so much about you. My name is Mizore, Mizore Yumito. I'm a friend of Byakuya."

"You… know me?" Rangiku was confused. Suddenly she registered the name Mizore, Byakuya mentioned it before. "Mizore. Byakuya's… ex-girlfriend?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't introduce myself as such. We're friends now. I can't believe he's mentioned me."

"Right." She bit her lips as she stared at the ceiling. Her brain sped to find a useful response to that. "How do you know me?"

Her amused tone continued. "Oh. I knew Hisana. She talked about you a lot."

"She did?" She continued with her confusion. "I wasn't that close to her though…"

"She told me how you played cupid in their relationship, even though it didn't last that long." She paused for a moment before continuing in her amused tone, "But that's all ancient history now. As you can see they both have moved on." She laughed again. "Some more than others."

"What does that mean?" She wondered how much this girl knows about Byakuya's relationships.

"Nothing too deep". She laughed again.

"He doesn't tell me much. About his relationship with Hisana or… others." She wondered if she should poke Mizore for some answers. "You sound like you know some of what I'm talking about."

"No one knows what goes around in Byakuya's life or head." The girl laughed again. "All I know is that no girl would've been enough for him."

Rangiku's eye widen. "The girl he's still hung up on? Do you know who that is?"

After a moment of silent she girl started giggling. "I'm sorry that information should only come from him."

"But you know who that is." Rangiku sat up excitedly, leaning sideways on her bed, resting her elbow on it.

"It wasn't that hard to guess."

"You won't tell me?"

"Sorry Rangiku. It's not my call to make. I can't betray his trust."

Rangiku frowned in disapprovingly. "I'm glad he's making friends over there." She chuckled awkwardly, ignoring the slight sting jealousy she felt. "As long as he's not sitting there alone."

"Oh no. He's still like that. There's no Rangiku in our school." The girl laughed again.

Rangiku frowned. "For some reason I feel like I'm being mocked here."

"No. of course not." The amusement was gone from her voice. She paused for a bit. "I think you should talk to him."

"About what? Give me a hint."

"Oh. How about... his feelings?"

"His feelings?"

"You know… what he really wants."

"Can't you elaborate a bit more Mizore?"

"Mizore?"

Rangiku startled and spun around. Byakuya was standing at the door.

"Why are you talking to Mizore?" He stormed inside the room and snatched the phone from her.

"Mizore, what were you saying to her… I told you to never…." his voice faded away as he walked out of the room.

Rangiku sat on the floor dumbly, trying to process the whole thing. When he came back inside she was back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She turned and their eyes met.

"Do you always answer other's phones?"

She rolled her eyes. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"Outside." He shrugged. "Went for a walk."

Her eyes widen. "You should've woken me."

"I tried, but you wouldn't even move." He sat back down next to her head and picked up the laptop. "You were really shaken up after that… delivery guy incident."

"When are you going home?" She sat up.

"I'm staying tonight." He replied without moving his eyes from the screen.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want you staying here by yourself."

"Byakuya." She hates being treated like a freaking baby. "I'm not 10. I don't need you to take care of me."

He sat without moving a muscle on his face that is lit only by the light of the laptop on his legs. She rolled her eyes again and got up to go to the toilet. On her way back she switched the light on and sat back down next to him.

"Where's the remote?" she was looking around and her eyes fell on Byakuya's face.

She yelled in shock. "BYAKUYA!"

He frowned at her questioningly.

"What happened to you?" She was on her knees, facing Byakuya.

His lower lip was swollen from a bruise she didn't notice in the dark. He quickly rubbed his hand on it. "It's nothing."

"Let me have a look." She brushed her finger on his lips and watched him flinch a little. His eyes were on her constantly.

"It's swollen… and bleeding." She gasped.

"Don't worry Ran. It's nothing..."

She yanked the laptop away from him and put it on the bed aggressively. He was suddenly aware of her face really close to him.

She frowned as she examined the bruise. "What did you do Byakuya?"

"It's nothing. I need to finish that essay so please…." he reached out for the laptop on the bed behind him when she pushed him back, which stopped him from the awkward movement.

"Byakuya." She said angrily. "Enough essay. Just stay still." He raised his eyebrows a little before letting her take control.

She was leaning forward and lightly touching the wound with her fingers. "Does it hurt? How did you manage to get that?"

"It doesn't… leave it Ran…"

Without waiting for the expected "_nothing happened_" from him, she stood up and walked out the room. His eyes were on her as she walked back in with some antiseptic lotion.

He sat like a good boy while she cleaned the bruise on his lip. "There. It should be clean now."

She leaned back. His emotionless face studied her intently.

"What are you smirking about?" She spoke irritably as she was packing up her first aid supplies.

His slight smirk quickly disappeared. "It's nice being fussed over by you."

She couldn't help the blush that suddenly took over her face. She so desperately wished her face would stop doing that.

"Don't start going all softy over me Byakuya." She snapped and walked out of the room again. When she came back he was caressing his lip with his finger and had an intense gaze locked on her that left her stomach feeling zero gravity for a millisecond.

"Now tell me how did you get that bruise?" She kept her voice steady.

"It was nothing. Some moron tried to scare me off with a knife on my way back from the walk."

She gasped in horror. "What"

"It's fine. It's that worthless tough guy, trying to get a kick out of a brawl. I gave him another few punches. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

Her eyes widen slowly as realisation came to her. "The delivery guy from this afternoon?"

His look said it all.

"Oh my god. He came back?"

"Listen Ran. I'm just glad that I was already back from my walk. Otherwise I dread what could've happened with you alone on the house. That's why I'm not leaving you here alone. But don't worry. He ran off and hopefully won't come back again. I checked and double checked the locks. We'll go to the cops tomorrow."

She couldn't speak for the next few seconds. "What if… What if something bad happened?" She was finally able to speak under her palm covering her mouth. "He had a knife you said."

"I got him good this time, he won't dare to come back…"

"Byakuya" She was suddenly kneeling on front of him with his face in her hand. His eyes because large as he watched her with amazement. "If you ever… ever do this… try to be a hero…I swear to god I'll kill you myself and get it over with."

He couldn't say or do much as they stared at each other. She was worried about him, and not about what could've happened if the guy found her alone in the house.

And she was serious, dead serious. For a moment he thought she really would kill him. Then suddenly her eyes started welling up and she instantly went back to her small space next to him, storm faced.

"I wish you'd stop trying to save the day all the time." She muttered, remembering the way he had always protected her. The punch on Gin's face almost broke his nose.

They sat quietly for a while. Rangiku watched his face through the corner of her eyes. She wished so desperately she could hug him without making it awkward.

"So you want to give me that hug you talked about earlier?" His face was unchanged.

_Did he just read her mind? _

She suddenly giggled and wiped the tears off her cheeks. This guy.

He suddenly leaned sideways and placed a slow and timid kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me." He muttered awkwardly before he picked up the TV remote and switched the TV on with a face as stony as a statue. The familiar noises filled the room.

Her eyes were large in shock. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins at the speed of light.

A kiss.

On the cheek.

A small peck.

A very casual gesture.

No meaning to it.

But her heart isn't going to understand, is it.

"Stop gaping like an idiot." He muttered again. His eyes were still on the TV screen. His face giving away nothing, although the tone of his voice was somewhat awkward.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot." She snapped and looked away hugging her knee, and hid her red face under her mess of hair. It took few moments before her rush emotions to settle down.

She needs a distraction.

"I don't like this show. Can you change the channel?" She declared.

"I want to watch Top Gear." He announced.

"I don't." She reached for the remote. "Give it here."

Instantly the remote was on his other hand, out of her reach. She was up on her knees again, tried to reach for his other hand by leaning on him from her side. He pulled it further away.

"Arghh! Give me the remote."

With a smirk on his face he reached his hand away from her reach and she leaned further.

"Take it if you can."

She fumed in mock anger but her eyes were amused. He was still sitting down cross legged so she knee-walked around him to grab for it.

Finally she caught it but he is still holding on to it. She giggled and tried to pull it free from his grasp. But he's strong.

He just wordlessly smirked and watched her jump around him.

"Let go…" she pulled the remote but he won't budge. Suddenly there was a ping that came from her laptop still lying open on her bed. Both of them froze and turned to look at it, then looked at each other.

At the same time they reached for the laptop, but Byakuya having longer hands and fingers had his grip on it stronger and the laptop was on his lap. A triumphant grin played across his face.

She fumed. "It's my laptop and my TV you know."

"Do you still want to fight for it?" He raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his face. She stuck a tongue out. He almost let his teeth show. "I can't promise to lose."

"Boy are annoying…" she muttered as she crossed her arms and sat back down at her spot.

"Who is this… Starrk person?" He asked with his one of his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Coyote Starrk?" She asked hastily. "Come on. Give it here."

_"Hey-babygirl-how-is-it-going?" _Byakuya read the IMs out loud like a 5 year old. His face is as emotionless as ever. "A bit cheesy isn't he? _Babygirl_? Really?"

She shrugged. "He's a nice guy. Just flirts a bit…well a lot… but that's all. Goes to the same college as Gin."

This time he looked at her face curiously.

"What? Don't give me that look." She frowned.

"What look?"

"That look you always give me whenever I talk about a guy. If I didn't know better I would think you're jealous. Besides, I'm not interested in him anyway."

Byakuya looked away instantly and started typing. "Then you should just tell him to eff off."

"Hey what are you writing?" She thought he sounded a little irritated.

She pulled his arm away from her path to crane down at the laptop screen.

_Everything's going good, Starrk-kun. Can't talk right now, kinda busy with a boy in my room at the moment. Ttyl._

Before Rangiku could scream and stop him, he pressed send.

"Byakuya!" she was angry. "Why would you say something like that? Starrk-kun? I would never talk like that... "

"Maybe you should. Try to be a little cuter, like Orihime maybe. And guys like that only want one thing Ran. This is an effective way to get the message across." His eyes narrowed as he smirked at her.

"Not him. He's only a good friend." She huffed. "And you think Orihime is cute? How come you never told me this before? I should've hooked you up with her then." She narrowed her eyes solemnly.

"Oh hell no!" He almost rolled his eyes, "Thank God I don't have to hear "_Kuchiki-kun_" again, in that whiney tone only she could produce…"

"Alright alright," she crossed her arms irritably, hiding the relief she felt inside.

He gathered himself then raised his eyebrows a little. "And if this _Starrk-kun_ really thinks himself as your _good friend only_, why is he not replying?"

"He will reply."

As if as a response to her remark, the laptop announced another ping.

_*Frowny face* Damn! I should've known you're already taken! But I thought I would l take my chances. But it's not the end is it? *wink* I'll leave you alone for now. Maybe I'll try my luck again later Rangiku chan! _

She blushed a little. Byakuya looked at her triumphantly.

"This doesn't mean a thing. He's just joking. And doesn't matter. I don't like him like that anyway."

"Is that so?" He closed the laptop and put it away. "You never told me who that new love interest in your life is."

"Why do I have to tell you?" She tried hiding her embarrassment under the anger. "Do you ever tell me anything?"

"What do you want to know? Ask away. I'll answer all your questions." He pressed the remote and turned the TV off.

The whole house suddenly went quiet.

She felt the atmosphere was suddenly intense and weird. They sat quietly for a moment then she got up and slid open the door to the small balcony attached to her room. A cool comfortable breeze filled the room.

When she turned around, his eyes were on her. She scratched her neck uncomfortably. "Let's talk outside." He silently followed her lead.

**…**

**Note: Yay for ByaHime bashing. Just doing my good deed of the day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why didn't you ever come by last year?" They were leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking at the dark, quiet neighbourhood that spread ahead.

She brushed away a strand of her long hair from her face and the breeze blew away towards Byakuya. He didn't seem at all bothered by it.

"You never asked me to." His voice was strangely deep.

Her narrowed eyes made him awkward suddenly. He was hesitant. "How am I supposed to come by uninvited?"

"You always came by uninvited." Her eyebrows creased a little. "I never thought you needed an invitation. I never asked you because I thought you needed to study or something and I can't be responsible for wasting your time with the video games and the movie sessions we do together… because I know I'm not the ideal best friend. You needed to concentrate on your studies, that's the reason you transferred school. That and Hisana." She didn't mean to sound annoyed but she did.

"Ran!" His voice was firm. "You _are_ my best friend, there is nothing ideal or non-ideal to it. I can always find my time to study even with our video games and movie sessions. Didn't I always maintain a top grade?"

She quieted down and played with her hair.

He softly continued. "I changed school because Rukia wanted to go there and it's more convenient if I should too. I never said I was transferring because of Hisana. If any, Hisana transferred because of me."

She felt a twinge of guilt this time. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two. You seemed to have... liked her a lot. And she was always so keen to be around you."

Byakuya stayed silent for a second. "I never _not_ liked her. She was just one of the few people I got along well. But you assumed it was more than that."

"If it wasn't why did you agree to ask her out?"

She heard something resembling a frustrated sigh coming from him. "Because you _made_ me."

"I didn't make you…"

"Yes you did." His voice raised a little. "You pushed me and nagged me. Continuously. And she ended up hurt as a result."

She gaped at him. "I… I didn't know it was that bad. I only thought that you were just being shy about it. I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry Byakuya."

"Yes." His face was impassive. "You should be a sorry about that. It took her a long time to be friends with me again."

She frowned. She didn't like being scolded for Hisana being hurt. It caused a slight pinch in her chest. She didn't like this feeling.

He took in a deep breath and continued calmly. "You never really bothered thinking about what I felt or she felt."

After a moment she muttered again. "I'm sorry, Byakuya."

He huffed out in exasperation and continued calmly. "It's okay now. She broke up with me and she's okay now. She dated someone else after we broke up. And something else good came out of that whole thing."

"What something?"

"I figured out what I really wanted."

"And that is?"

It was a long pause after that. "That's a discussion for another time."

"I see, a secret?" she retorted, trying to get rid of the gloominess that suddenly took over their conversation.

His lips curled into a slight smirk.

"Where did you learn to keep secrets like that?" she asked wickedly.

"Sticking with you has its benefits." Said Byakuya with his usual grace and dignity.

"Me?" Again, it's her turn to gasp in surprise.

"Don't tell me you forgot all those times you made me keep your useless little secrets. As if I knew anyone who would be interested in knowing about Kira's crush on Isane or Yachiru's attempt of using love potion on Ukitake sensei. "

She was wide-eyed for a second then broke down into a fit of giggle. The memories of their middle school days came back. She remembered the silly things they used to do. "Oh you would be surprised what information like that can be used for."

He smile silently.

She suddenly pulled his arm into a hug. And rested her head on his biceps. "Do you know you're the only friend I have who doesn't judge me for being me. I can be anything or anyone with you around and you would accept me like that every time. I'm glad to have had you."

His eyes darkened a little before muttering. "I should be the one saying that."

"What?" she couldn't hear it.

"Nothing."

They stood there in the cool breeze for a moment before she softly spoke, "it would've been nice if you just showed up you know. Don't wait for me to ask you. This is like your home."

She let go of his arm and turning towards him, smiled a toothy smile. "Bring your ummm… girlfriends slash friends too."

"Oh?" He smiled. "Do I hear a slight hint of jealousy in there?" His eyes were ever so playful.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just…" She made a mixture of angry and embarrassed face. "I'm… just trying to fit into your new life."

"There is no new life. It's just new people. Everything is same as before."

"What about _you_?" she looked at him sideways, through her thick eyelashes.

His intense stare rested on her again. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." She looked down from the balcony towards the little cherry tree on her front yard that was still green.

He scooched close to her. "Tell me what you meant by that."

"Nothing" her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at him standing so close to her.

He patted her head lightly. "Tell me." His voice was gentle.

"No… nothing." She felt a little awkward.

She thought about the anti-social awkward Byakuya she met for the first time, who had no friends at all. Then she remembered the caring Byakuya who became a friend she had so much in common with and how they would spend their afternoons playing video games and watching movies at her place. And she also remembered the Byakuya who hugged her goodbye then walked away, hand in hand with Hisana.

She also remembered the moment she realised that she was in love with him. She then remembered the times she spent depressed in her bed, feeling left alone and isolated while missing him.

She thought she was getting used to not having him around. She even tried dating other guys but somehow she just didn't find them interesting enough to hang out with them for more than the length of a movie or a gaming session at the arcade.

What she kept remembering are her nights and days after Byakuya's hook up with Hisana and departure from Karakura high. How desperately she wished to have another one of their lazy afternoons together.

She sighed secretly.

"Do you remember how we used to hang out almost every day after school? Especially when you started tutoring me?"

"Yes." His face was mysteriously half hidden under his hair. "Why?"

"I… miss them." she felt her shoulder becoming more and more tensed by the minute. "A lot. I missed you." her head dropped, "I'm sorry. I'm always so selfish. I know how much you need your time to focus on your studies, but I'm always just thinking about myself."

Byakuya was standing in silence for a long while. "I missed you too." He patted her head again, this time more awkwardly.

Rangiku stood quietly with her red faced. Even while not wanting to turn around to face him, she couldn't help looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

His dark eyes were once again mysterious. She swallowed and looked away. "I can't believe how much you've changed."

He smiled at that. "I like that you haven't changed a bit. Except your hair of course. I like that too."

She felt her stomach doing all sort of flipping and twisting. A part of her wanted to pull him close and hug him. The other part questioned everything she believed about him before today.

"Tell me about your other ex-girlfriends." She finally managed to get to the topic she most wanted to talk about. "The ones you've dated after Hisana."

A frown appeared on his face. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He sighed. "Give me specific questions."

"Well, how did you hook up? And how long did you date them for? Why did you break up?"

He nodded on frustration. "Well, Naomi is my uncle's business partner's daughter. She came to me at a family dinner party one day and said that we should go out."

"That's it?"

"Yep. There was nothing romantic about that, if you were expecting that." He continued darkly. "It was something about her father was making her attend marriage interviews at that age already. She wanted to do something about it. Of course she got in trouble but everything turned okay at the end. Her father agreed to wait until she's ready and she promised to not date boys he doesn't approve of. I hope he doesn't come back and find me later. He was starting to warm up to the idea of me as the future son in law." He shuddered.

"Was she that bad?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you make dating her sound like a chore."

"Because it was just that. Nothing more than a deal I made with her. Just like with Mizore or Shizuka or Yumi."

"Business deal? What business deal?" she frowned. "What did you get in return?" A part of her dreaded the answer.

Byakuya sighed. "You're going to think I'm the worst person alive."

Her eyes widen. She refused to believe Byakuya sinking that low.

"I was… sort of having trouble in school. As soon as a lot of the kids started associating me with the future of Kuchiki industries, I was suddenly centre of huge gossips and I had to deal with girls and… how should I say this… love letters, almost every day since my break up with Hisana. It was nearing to the point of madness. I had to do something about it." she thought he looked a little guilty. "The only way to put a stop to that was pretending I have a girlfriend, even when I didn't want one."

She was speechless for a second.

"I don't mean to sound like an arrogant jerk Rangiku. But it's the truth."

She suddenly smiled, she was relieved, "you know what, it makes sense. I always thought you should get more attention from girls at our school."

He smiled. "Because people are less superficial in public schools. I miss that place. I miss being judged by my looks and not my parent's money."

Both snickered at that.

"You should visit. Everyone would love to see you."

"I don't really care about everyone."

She started liking their proximity. Their arms rested on the railing, almost touching. She doesn't remember the last time she felt this excited.

"What happened with Mizore?"

"Mizore?" his voice stayed unchanged, "We never really went out. It was all farce to get her ex-boyfriend jealous."

"Why did she pick you for it?"

"She was friends with Hisana, so while we were together I got to know her and her boyfriend. After we broke up she stayed friends with me, mainly because she was in all of my classes, and almost always I'm the one who ends up lending her my notebooks. Anyway, her ex… or current boyfriend is a drag. Still, she wanted to get him back after their breakup and picked me to make him jealous." He grinned slightly. "He hated my guts because he could never beat me at basketball."

Every single one of his stories were making her uncomfortable and something tugged inside her chest.

"Okay, who's next? Shizuka. What's she done?"

"She wanted to be popular with the students."

"Did it work?"

"Of course. She was a big nerd. That's actually how we met, at the library. When we started hanging out, some people thought we were dating, we just didn't correct it. She hangs out with the cheerleaders these days. She seems happy. We broke up that so-called relationship when she found the guy she really wanted to date."

She frowned then. "All these stories, they seem so… wrong."

"How?"

"I refuse to believe that you came out of all these fake relationships without any wound."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"How can one choose to be used like this? Don't you feel even a little hurt?"

"None of those mattered to me anyway." He smirked at her frowns. "How can my feelings be hurt if it wasn't there to begin with?"

A moment later she asked again, "what about the last one? Yumi was it?"

"Oh yes." he looked away, "I think she really liked me that one."

"She did?" Her eyes widen a little. She felt her heart tremble.

He nodded. "So I had to break up with her."

"What? That's the only reason?"

He nodded. "I met her at the cram school I went for few weeks during the break. We used to have seats next to each other. Then one day she asked me out. When I said I'm not looking for any serious relationships and she took it badly. She thought I rejected her because she wasn't _socially acceptable_ for my crowds. I tried explaining that I already like …" he stopped abruptly. "…I explained that I don't want to date anyone seriously. She asked if I know how to get in with the cool crowds. When I told her about me and Shizuka, she instantly wanted to make the same deal with me. I didn't want to drag that on so I agreed. I felt bad about refusing her before. "

He looked a little gloomy after that. "Things became a little messy afterwards. She was becoming too possessive, jealous and petty to be short. Even the breakup was a disaster. Lots of crying and threats. I promised that day that there will be no more these relationships for me."

"That bad?"

"Hmm" he nodded. "I haven't seen her since. Actually I have to thank Mizore for handling things comparatively smoothly. If it was left to me, I dread what could've happened. She might've found you and…"

"Me?" her eyes widen. "Why me?"

Byakuya fidgeted in his space. She felt him trying to look away from her, "don't know… something about… old best friends and revenge of some sort. Who knows? Anyway. The point is, I'm done with dating."

"You are?" she couldn't help the note of disappointment in her voice.

"I mean, unless it means something" this time he was looking at her. That look sent a shiver down her spine. Just to make that worse her phone vibrated in her shorts pocket and she jumped.

"Oh" She muttered to herself as she stared at the ridiculous text she has just received. Her face turned dark in an instant.

It's Gin.

_Heard you have a boyfriend Ran-chan. You're breaking my heart again? Too bad, I thought you would at least tell me before you move on. Naughty girl. Hope the dude can satisfy you more than me ;) Just don't give it all away at once. And if he doesn't workout, I'll always be here. _

"Who is it?" Byakuya asked innocently.

"No one." The look in her face alarmed him. She quickly tried to hide the phone but his strong hands found her wrist and in a matter of seconds her phone was in his hand.

His frowned deepened and jaw tightened as he read the text from Gin. She thought he looked angry.

"You're still in contact with Ichimaru?"

She looked away guiltily. "He texts me sometimes. I try to avoid him."

"I see." His frowned further, "Is he…" now he's looking at her, "…trying to scare you into going out with him again? Cause it sure as hell doesn't look like he's trying to be friendly."

She looked away, "I don't know." Most of his texts do nothing more than to make her cringe in fear and disgust. He's always had an odd sense of humour. "I don't know what he wants. He's been texting me since he broke up with his girlfriend."

"Rangiku. You're not actually thinking about this are you? Cause I swear to god I will stop you this time around, even if it means stepping out of line."

"No." She spoke heatedly. "I'm _not_ thinking about this. He just makes me feel so… weird, the way he speaks to me, like I'm a little child. And I feel trapped … and guilty for some reason…"

"Ran" he pocketed her phone. "You don't need to feel guilty about this. You were on the right. He was cheating on you with another girl. You shouldn't feel guilty about dumping him. Hell, the day I punched him on the face was the proudest moment of my life."

She turned and he saw that she had a sad smile on her face. "You're always there to have my back Byakuya. That's why I lo…ike you so much." She was suddenly embarrassed. There is no way she can utter that word to him. No way. No freaking…

His hand slowly encircled her shoulder and he muttered as he squeezed her sideways, "and I always will."

"That's why you're my best friend." she muttered inaudibly while wishing him to be more than just that.

After a moment of pause he slowly removed his hand away from her shoulder. She felt the world became a little colder.

"Should we go inside?" He asked after a pause.

"You're not bailing on my questions are you Byakuya?"

"I thought I answered everything."

"There is one more."

"What is it?"

"Mizore said she knows the girl you are hung up on. Who is she?"

His eyes widen. "She said that?"

"Yep." she crossed her arms. "Is it someone you've known from our school or somewhere else? Who is she? I hope it's not Yoruichi sensei." she wanted to everything about this mysterious girl he loves.

"Ran." he turned his body to face her and leaned forward. Her anger was suddenly gone and all her senses were focused on him and their proximity. "Do you know the proverb about curiosity, and dying cats?"

"Of... of course I do." She tried to look nonchalant, as if having his face inches away from her has no effect.

"Well, you better remember that." His lips were curled into a smirk. She wondered what that meant. "I really do wonder why you are so curious about my girlfriends. Do you want to tell me Rangiku?" Something about that question sent a tingle down her spine and she turned away to hide her blush.

His lips curled into a smile again. "You've doing this a lot today. You know I've never seen you blush this much. Ever."

This made her face warm up like a kettle. "What blushing? I'm just a little hot."

"You're shivering a little. I could see goosebumps all over your arms and legs even in this light. Stop acting so strange."

"Stop looking at me." she pushed him slightly, "You're the one to talk. Get beaten up by strange people on the street, and won't call cops."

His jaw tightened a little. "It's not funny Ran. The guy might come back again. And I'm not risking leaving you alone."

"I was by myself the whole of last week you know." she reminded him, "I did just fine. There was no superhero Kuchiki Byakuya to save me from perverts."

"I wish I was here with you the whole of last year."

She looked at his face in surprise after dealing with the jump her heart did. His expression was unreadable. Maybe he just meant it normally. But the look in his eyes was too intense and soul piercing to ignore. She had to swallow before she could say anything.

She conjured her innocent and nervous smile, "I guess I can dare to expect you around here more often now?" She then continued with a changed tone, "of course only after all your studies, duties and girlfriend businesses."

"I don't have any form of girlfriend business Ran. Mizore called to ask about an assignment." He looked away. "What else did she say to you?"

She bit her lips nervously. "Nothing much… just told me to ask you about your… feelings. I'm not sure what she meant by that."

"That Mizore. Always butting into things that's none of her business."

"Tell me what she meant by that."

"Nothing you need to know."

"Why not?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm hungry, let's make something to eat."

"Don't change the subject Byakuya. Tell me who this girl is you're in love with."

His eyes widen a little before he continued irritably. "Enough questions Rangiku. I'm going downstairs to eat something." He turned and started walking towards the door.

"Byakuya!" he turned to look at her from the door at her sudden change in tone. "Tell me. What is the real reason you had for not coming by last year?"

He silently pondered her serious faced question before slowing walking back towards her.

"You."

"Me?" her crystal blue eyes widen in surprise and the question '_what_' echoed inside her head. She has never expected him to say that. What has she done?

"Now Rangiku, you tell me, what is the real reason _you_ had for never asking me to come?" His face was impassive in the semi darkness as he stood, facing her. The dimmed street light letting the shadows play everywhere on his features. It is now even harder to read his face.

She stirred in the darkness, leaning her back on the railing she looked down to her feet. "I didn't want you to come because I asked you to. I wanted you to come because you wanted to. I always thought maybe you never wanted to hang out anymore. You had better friends…"

She felt his gaze is burning down on her for a stretched minute or so. Suddenly he spoke, "Look at that."

She looked up at his face, he was staring at the tiled roof tops that spread ahead of them in the distance.

"What?" turning around, she tried to follow his gaze.

"Look." He pointed towards something she can't seem to spot.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes and tried to see if there is anything unusual in her field of vision.

"There" he slouched down to her eye level with his face over her shoulder and pointed his arms towards the distance.

She leaned sideways towards him as she tried to be parallel to his arm. "I don't see anything."

"Look carefully you idiot."

"There's nothing there." she snapped and turned to face him. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

When he moved away only moments later, she was a frozen statue, unable to comprehend what just happened. She felt her heart is thumping itself to death.

He looked at her with his burning grey eyes, she could read nothing of the emotions that stirred behind them. The next moment he pulled her close to him and she found herself wrapped in his arms.

He leaned forward and swoop in for a more passionate, more amorous kiss.

She didn't resist.

Mainly because she didn't want to. With all her being she wanted to kiss him back. And that she did.

What is this? Her brain screamed while she let her body do whatever it wanted.

It took them a long moment before they broke apart and her eyes were locked on his.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she felt her face started burning like she has a fever. She felt all her reasoning and wit has deserted her. All that matters now is the feel of his lips on hers.

"The truth is, it's too hard not to do this whenever I'm around you Rangiku." He whispered without breaking the eyes contact. She felt like she's freefalling. Her body didn't feel like her own anymore. It's like she's a spectator, watching this event from the outside.

His eyes were hypnotising.

"Byakuya..."

Clang.

Both startled at the noise.

Clang.

This time Byakuya looked around in alert and dragged her inside the room forcefully, with one arm around her waist.

"Hide there" he commanded in a haste, holding open her closet door. Rangiku was looking at him bewildered.

"What was that noise?" she asked dumbly.

"Shh" he placed a finger on his lips and quickly switched the light off of the room. The whole house is dark now.

"What are you doing…? "

"Shush." Byakuya was in front of her instantly. "Hide inside the closet. Quietly. Someone's trying to get inside the house."

…

**Ah-freaking-dorable, aren't they? I would greatly appreciate a review if you are reading this. **


End file.
